


Something more

by ookamijudge



Series: Creating A New Life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hellsing
Genre: Creature Harry, Dark Harry, Gen, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wasn’t raised by the Dursleys instead he was taken from their door step by the man in the shadows. Now the Wizarding World wants their savior back, but he certainly isn’t who they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something more

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Harry is going to be dark in this fic or at least twisted, but he will not be evil. He was raised differently and sees things different so he won't care at all to be dark.

So maybe he wasn’t suppose to be here and maybe his Master had expected him to go right back to the mansion, but really how would she know if he did or not? He had felt the darkness and couldn’t help wanting to investigate. Could she really blame him considering all the luck he had had recently with his fun? It wasn’t his fault that they were so easy to dispose of and it left him bored. Still he knew he wouldn’t be gone long enough for her to bother with so he wasn’t overly concerned with his little trip besides it wasn’t like he could be caught. Well ok more like if anyone managed to catch him when he was like this he would sure give them his unlife if they wanted it because it was so unlikely. Still he kept his eyes open as he made his way through the streets and towards the source of the evil that he could practically taste it was so thick in the air.

As he emerged from the shadows he couldn’t help being surprised at the place he found himself. It looked like one of those ‘perfect’ places where he often found freaks the most amusing. At that point he didn’t even bother to try and stop the toothy grin that spread over his pale face. The most evil he had felt in years and it was from a place like this? Now he really had to know where it was coming from. His feet were silent as he moved closer finding himself quickly approaching the front of one of the perfect little houses. This one had something wrong though and it wasn’t just the darkness, why was there something on the steps? He was only a couple of steps away from it when the something moved revealing a baby and the sight gave even him pause.

Why was there a baby on the steps? What sort of people did this have to be to leave a baby on the steps in this cold? He couldn’t feel it, but he knew that in this weather humans had to wear more clothes or they would freeze and the people in the house would leave a baby out here in that? A small breeze caught just right and pulled the smell of darkness once more right into his nose and suddenly the child became even more interesting. It wasn’t just a baby, it was where the darkness was coming from. Now he was intrigued.

He shifted bringing himself to his human form examining the small bundle for a moment longer before picking it up. He didn’t know how something so small could hold such darkness to it, but it had his interest enough for him to try and find out. So with that in mind he once more faded into the shadows heading towards the Royal Church Army and his coffin. He knew it was getting late, but he also knew his limits he would be fine.

* * *

What ever he had been expecting when he picked up the baby it wasn’t to be woken in the middle of the day by a very loud wailing. That was what he got weather he wanted it to or not though and he quickly found that growling did no good to make the noise stop. He forced his eyes open and found that that was more than enough to quiet the small form. While it did stop the noise the baby instead started to tremble and tried to scramble away from him. It really would have been amusing if he wasn’t tried.

He was used to being feared; he reveled in the fact that he was so feared in truth but being woken from a dead sleep literally made for a cranky vampire. A growled out “Shut up and lay still.” Caused the baby to at least stop trying to use him as leverage, but he could tell by the smell in the air that it did nothing for the fear still it was enough and he did manage to go back to sleep for the time. It was a fitful sleep for sometime though until the small warm form in his coffin finally lay still, too tired out from fear and confusion to remain awake any longer so it fell asleep once more. 

* * *

He awoke again later to find the small form once more cuddled against him as it had first been when he laid down and couldn’t help blinking at it. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone or anything had willingly gotten that close to him, but when he had tried to leave the baby in a bed in a nearby room the small hands had refused to let go. It had been an odd thing to say the least, but in the end he hadn’t be able to resist the urge to have the small form closer for longer not with the darkness that he could smell.

It was getting late now though and he really should get up and speak to his Master. He didn’t want to leave the small form, but he would have to he didn’t think Master would be too happy to let him keep the baby especially not if he told her why he had picked it up to start with.

So for the first time since he had been woken by his Master’s blood he forced himself to move from his coffin, leaving behind the small form in his coffin, and making his way to find the one known as Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. 

* * *

It was several hours later when he returned and he soon found that he had a slight problem. He could smell the baby, but he couldn’t find the baby. Apparently Baby could move if it wanted to. Well that wasn’t very good or rather would have been good to know before he went and left the lid off his coffin, he really didn’t feel like spending who knew how long searching the castle for It. Apparently though he had no choice at least not if he wanted to find Baby before Walter, his Master, or one of the soldiers. 

* * *

It of course never occurred to him that ‘Baby’ could be trying to find someone other than him, but that was exactly what the eighteen month old baby Harry was doing. The question of course was how could a baby moved to a new place and still upset because mum and da were missing use enough logic to do such a thing? Well really he couldn’t. All he knew was that the bad man was still there when he had woken up, those red eyes watching him with the not so nice voice and he wanted away from the bad man.

He had found Bad Man gone when he woke up and the ceiling off the bed so he had decided to get away before Bad Man came back again. He didn’t know why Bad Man had come back for him the first time, but he didn’t want to be around for it to happen again.

The stone hurt his hands, knees, feet, and everything else as he walked running into walls as he tried to look around or a stone caught him and he tripped and fell. It wasn’t fun in any sort of way and he really wanted Mum, Da, Uncle Sirius, or Uncle Remus but he didn’t know where they were or how to find them. Then of course there was his belly, it really was very empty and he really was very hungry.

Harry didn’t know how long he had been walking around when he found the big room with the chair and the table, but it was very dark so maybe the Bad Man didn’t come here a lot? He wasn’t sure, but he was tired from all the walking and running into things and it looked like there was something to drink on the table. It was in one of the special glasses mum and da had, but he didn’t care he really did need something his tummy didn’t feel at all good. So he made his way to the table glad when he could stretch just far enough to grab the glass even if he did end up falling onto his back side once he had it. The stuff in the glass tasted funny he quickly decided, but his tummy didn’t care so he drank all of it all the same before yawning.

Now that his tummy wasn’t hurting he really was tired again though. He didn’t know how long he had walked but it had to have been far enough to get away from the Bad Man, right? Of course it had so it would be ok to sleep some before he walked more. That decided Harry pulled himself into the big chair with much effort and curled up drifting off for a nap. 

* * *

After no more than a couple of hours Alucard was well beyond frustrated and annoyed. He knew he needed to find the baby, but really all this work for it? He decided that he could afford to take a break once he had covered the entirety of the dungeons because frankly he deserved it. As he moved closer to the room that was next to his he caught the faint whiff of darkness. Not the normal darkness that lingered around his home either, but the darkness that had drawn him to the baby to start with and a toothy grin stretched over his face as he followed it in the direction he had been going to start with. He stopped as he finally found the baby toothy grin once more spreading over his face at the sight before him, one that he would call cute if he stilled bothered with such words, but instead he just found it appropriate to find the baby in his chair.

It took getting closer and realizing what was missing before he realized that the baby had decided to take his breakfast. Alucard wasn’t sure what to think of that, on one hand it was his blood, but on the other well if the baby ate blood too it would make keeping the baby hidden easier. It was something he would have to look into he supposed, later, after the baby woke up because really right now Alucard was enjoying standing here watching the baby the darkness was nearly strong enough to feel and he just couldn’t find in him to move the small human from his chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am trying to keep this in proper timeline for HP and Hellsing so as long as I have calculated things right yes I will be playing in both worlds. Also I am more of a fan of the books when it comes to HP so it'll probably be closer to those. And for Hellsing this will be closer to the OVAs because I like the characterizations there better.


End file.
